


A Monster is Anything That Has the Power to Consume You

by eternalspacecadet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mark of Cain, season nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalspacecadet/pseuds/eternalspacecadet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone seems to like the idea of Dean going dark side with the Mark of Cain, so I thought I'd do my own interpretation of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monster is Anything That Has the Power to Consume You

_Drip, drip._

     It’s too quiet.

_Drip, drip._

     Except for that dripping noise.

     Dean felt the need to get up and investigate, except he felt rooted, stuck where he was kneeling. Why was he kneeling? What happened? His head was blurry, and it stung. He needed to move his hands to check if his head was bleeding. Move his hands. But he couldn’t, they were heavy. Something was in his hands, no, his arms. Heavy. Cold but warm.

_Drip, drip._

     Dean was confused, until he felt one of his pinned arms burn. He released a scream of pain so loud it could’ve scared off the most resilient of crows and crackles. It was then he realized everything was dark, too dark. He felt like his eyes were closed. They were.

_Drip, drip._

     The burn was gone, and Dean was breathing hard. What was going on? Was he back in Hell? No, somehow this lacked the familiarity of Hell. His arm. The burn. Exactly where the Mark of Cain was on his arm.

     The mark.

     He remembered in uneven flashes.

     Abaddon. Her hair, her eyes, her last scream. Crowley screamed too, but not for nearly as long. Sam was yelling at him. “What are you doing? What are you doing?” That stopped too. Castiel. Oh Castiel, his blue eyes were rimmed red and he was shaking. Why was he shaking? The evil was gone, wasn’t it? No. It wasn’t. He didn’t scream, he spoke.  The First blade. The rage. “Dean, look at me. Dean, this isn’t you.” No. Wait. “Dean please, I love you.”

_Drip, drip._

     “I love you.”

     Everything shattered.

     He remembered. He opened his eyes and saw his horrid memories spattered on the walls and broken on the floor.

     Abaddon’s head was a several feet away from her body; Dean remembered cutting it off with force. Her head practically flew away from his blade like a baseball soaring for a grand slam. It hit a wall and crushed her skull. Dean recalled that he liked how that felt. He also liked how it felt to behead Crowley too. He had advanced at Sam, but his body was nowhere to be seen. But one of his arms was. Maybe he made it out. He did. He ran. Blood rapidly pouring from his severed arm, the distant rev of the Impala and the squealing of tires, on his way for help no doubt. But what about-

_Drip, drip._

     Oh.

_Drip, drip._

     The weight in his arms. Castiel crying and pleading. The blade, quick and fast. Red everywhere. “I love you.”

     Dean shook, he couldn’t will his eyes to look down, but they slowly did. The weight in his arms, which were noticeably bear of biblical marks. The pain, the mark must have been erased. But his arms were covered in blood. And a body.

_Drip, drip._

     Castiel’s dead body, cold from lack of life yet warm with blood, dripped on the floor. His eyes were still open, mouth slack, hair as messy as ever. His abdomen had practically been ripped to shreds. Dean did that. Dean did that. He was dead. He loved him, and he was dead.

     Monster.

_Drip, drip._

     Fucking monster.

     Dean felt anger swell in him again as he held the broken shell of his fallen angel. He’d never felt this brand of rage before, not even in Hell. He belonged in Hell. Monster.  Everything went black, but he didn’t close his eyes.

     They were black now.

_Drip, drip._

**Author's Note:**

> So...if you couldn't tell, his eyes went black and he pretty much became a demon. This an idea my sister often entertains so I felt the need to write this. This is for you Holly, even if it sucks!


End file.
